The Beast
by chocolate rules
Summary: PreSeries. Somethings, you can't run away from. Somethings you can't shot. Sometimes, the only thing you need, is to know you'll be together forever...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, here is another 'When they were little' Story. Why? Mainly because I Love those. Also, I missed Sammy in my _Those Dreaded High School Days_ story. This one exploers another unwanted visit to the hospital. I don't know why these are so popular, since they never actually go to the hospital in the show (I know, I know "Faith", but I haven't seen it yet and so I'm reserving all judgment. If you know what I'm talking about - then you're sad and scared as hell like me - if you don't - you didn't read anything) I guess we all suspect that along the road, the boys ha to of had these types of scares.

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!...No one new quite yet

* * *

"Can you tell me what happened?" 

The boy set perfectly still. His arm in a cast and stitches on his forehead. His yellow T-shirt was stained with blood, both his and his brother's. The nurse sat watching him. He was shivering, his T-shirt and jeans ripped. He didn't even have a coat.

"Can you tell me your name, dear?"

He looked up to her, eyes stained with tears. He didn't speak but did something unexpected in this situation. Then, as if it never happened, he put his head down, but like always he couldn't say.

* * *

…..Sam was keeping watch. The night was cold and his right hand on the flashlight was shaking. Dean was behind him, somewhere. They were chasing something and he had the gun. The eight year old was scared. Dean, being twelve, showed no fear. 

"Just keep watch Sammy, and yell if you see something."

Sam saw something. "Dean!" he screamed, but he stood still- waiting. "Dean!" he repeated more scared.

"Sammy?" came Dean's voice from the trees. Sam could hear Dean's footsteps rushing towards him. "Hurry!" Sam shrieked. He turned around as Dean emerged, gun ready, from the trees. "Sammy, you okay?" Sam was about to nod when it appeared behind Dean.

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam yelled. Dean's eyes went wide as he dropped to the ground, flipped over and shot the beast. It stopped, but it didn't fall. Sam ran to Dean's side. Dean was already up again and pointing his weapon at the beast.

"Run, Sammy, run!" Both boys ran away from the beast to the road. Sam grabbed Dean's book bag, where they had thrown in the gun and bullets, and Dean grabbed Sam running towards the road, away from the path they'd taken to the forest. But the beast was too fast.

Sam had tripped. Dean stopped pointing around waiting for Sam to get up. He looked around Sam, but he didn't check behind him.

It grabbed Dean's jacket, picking him up and throwing him twenty feet back into the path. Dean had dropped the gun and Sammy picked it up. Dean yelled as something broke his fall. Blood poured from his nose and he felt the great pain in his left leg. He tried to get up, get to Sammy, but instead he yelled in pain.

Sam ran to where he'd heard Dean yell. As he saw Dean, back to Sammy, the beast attacked again. This time flinging Sammy.

Dean whipped around in utter fear. Sammy's yelling still in his ears. "Sammy!"

"Dean!" came the far-away cry. Dean held all the deadly pain. He got up and ran to Sam. He saw Sam cradling his arm.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean slowly and painfully made his way over to Sam. Sam looked up to Dean, just as he collapsed beside him.

"Dean?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Uh huh."

"Let's get out of here." Sam nodded. He helped Dean up and as quickly as Dean's leg would allow they made it back to the street.

The once quiet, dark street now had a disturbing addition. The house directly in front of the boys was lit. Their eyes went wide with fear. They started breathing really fast. They had to make a quick get away. Just as they had manages to regain strength, the door opened. A light shone on Dean's face.

":Let's go Sammy." Dean said, urgency in his voice. They both practically flew down the road.

"Hey, wait! I've already called the cops!" _Great!_

They ran an entire block, but Dean's leg was in too much pain. _I can't be the reason they catch us!_ Dean thought. They had to get the hell away from there, that Dean knew. But he could almost feel tears forming in his eyes with every step. Well, if they were to get caught, they couldn't have the gun on them. Dean looked around, his eyes fixed for anything that would hide the weapon. When he found it, he grinned.

"Sammy, get me over to that mailbox, over there."

"What?"

"Come on." Sam helped his brother up. They made their way across the street and sat by the mailbox. Dean rummaged through his bag, which was still on Sammy. He grinned really pleased with himself when he found two paperclips. He edged over to the lock on the postal service mailing box and within ten seconds, it popped open. "Bingo!"

"Now what?"

"Hand me a bag." Sam looked through the backpack and found a yellow plastic bag. He handed Dean the bag. "And the gun, and the bullets. Quick before anyone sees us." Sam did what he was told. Dean put everything in the thankfully empty metal box.

"Now what?" Sam repeated. Dean thought about it.

"Now, write a note asking the mailman to leave this here for us. To Please leave this here for us."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a little kid and he'll probably do it if it comes from a little kid."

"But.. I write neater than you."

"Oh, okay I'll write it." Dean scribbled his message down and Signed it Sammy.  
"That's a lie."

"Shut up. Now, we've got to get away from here."

They were half way down the road when the patrol car slowed down beside them. Both boys avoided eye contact. The two patrolman, however, didn't fail to notice how both boys were covered in blood, one with a broken leg, the other's arm bone out of place….TBC

* * *

Please Read and Review. I have more of this story, but if no one likes it then I'll just leave it at this. I love to hear your comments, and by all means tell me what you don't like. I'm not easily offended and it shows you've put some thought into this. Please R&R. Thank You ALL! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of Short, but I hope it's progressive and helpful! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!...No one new quite yet

When we last left them...

* * *

They were half way down the road when the patrol car slowed down beside them. Both boys avoided eye contact. The two patrolman, however, didn't fail to notice how both boys were covered in blood, one with a broken leg, the other's arm bone out of place….

* * *

"What's your name?" 

She was about to lose all hope on the kid.

"Can I see my brother?"

"So, you do speak," the nurse said. She smiled at the boy, but his head was still down. "Honey, I can't let you go any where until you tell me what happened?"

"If…if I tell you my name…then can I see my brother?"

"We'll see…"

"Yes, or no." His voice growing angry. Why was this boy so angry.

Sam hadn't been allowed to see Dean for almost two hours now, he'd been told that his brother (who wasn't talking either) had been allowed to call their father. He wasn't sure that their father would be too happy with them, but the alternative being staying here, or going into foster care. He'd take his father's punishment any day of the week. At least then he'd be with Dean.

"I'm afraid not, baby…"

"I'm not a baby, and you're certainly not my mother!" Sam was overwhelmed with panic. He jumped off the exam table and ran to the door. But the nurse stopped him, and pulled him into a hug. What was upsetting this boy so quickly.

"I'm sorry. Where _is _your mother?"

"Dead." Sam said, in a whisper. He hated saying it. He hated more what it meant. It meant he'd never known his mother. "Died when I was a baby." He figured out by now, that people that pity you are much more willing to let you do things. Like see Dean.

"Oh," she released the boy. She hadn't expected that answer. She knew that his father was on his way, but she had had no idea. She figured she should make it up to this boy, after causing him to get upset. The tears were freely falling from his eyes, and every now and then he'd wipe them away.

"My name's Sara." He looked at her now. She could see he was frightened. She could see all his worry and suffering. "And you are?"

"Waiting for my brother." he said softly.

" Honey.. I can't"

"I can." He muttered. He pushed the lady, this Sara lady, and once again ran to the door.

Sam didn't know how he was going to find Dean, all he knew was that he had to. He couldn't stand being alone like this. He couldn't stand not knowing where his brother was, and him not knowing where he was. He knew that his dad wasn't there yet, but Dean was. Why were they keeping him from Dean?

* * *

Well, here's chapter 2 sorry for the wait! Love the reviews, so keep them coming ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chappie 3! Thanks for all the reviews! I've been sick lately and got a few chapters out, so they'll come quickly. Anyway, I love reading reviews so keep them coming!

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB

* * *

The Beast

Chapter 3

By: chocolate rules

Dean was having less success at trying to find out the whereabouts of his little brother. His doctor, a man at least thirty years of age was keeping him pretty much in line. Not to mention, Dean's leg cast was preventing him from any type of movement. They had denied him crutches, knowing full well that he would just go after his brother. And, Dean thought, use them as a weapon against them.

They had been asking him the same question for half and hour now. "What happened?" And he had yet to answer them. They had allowed him to call his father, figuring that the kid had to have someone out there that took care of him. When he had called, John had sounded confused. He wanted to know what had caused the boys to end up in a hospital. But Dean, knowing full well that his father's reaction to their little hunt was going to be a friendly one, had told him that they weren't allowing him to talk to long. To just go and get them.

Dean was ramming in his head trying to come up with an expectable excuse to not give the hospital, but one to give his father. The woman had seen them run off from the direction she'd heard the gun. The cops had asked them about it, where it was, who had it, what had been shot. They had remained quiet in the back seat. Actually, a very tense conversation had occurred between the boys, but since no words had been exchanged the cops hadn't heard it.

_You okay?_ Sam's eyes had asked Dean as the blond twenty-something cop had practically carried Dean into the car.

_Yeah_

_How's your leg_

_Hurts. _Dean had said with a weak smile. _You okay?_

_I'm okay._

_They're taking us to the hospital_ Dean had said with a sigh.

_Yeah_ Sammy's eyes looked around with worry. _What are we going to tell them?_

_Nothing_ Dean's eyes warned. Sam nodded, nothing would be said. Dean would make everything work out. He always did.

* * *

Review Me, Please! ;)

Short,I know, butI just wanted it up.


	4. Chapter 4

And for chapter 4. Hope everyone's loving this as much as I'm loving writing this! Please review, makes my days jolly!

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!...Sara and Dr. Chales Pickman are mine as far as I know.

* * *

The Beast

Chapter 4

By: chocolate rules

Dean looked sternly at the doctor for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He had warned Dean that he wasn't going to leave until the child told him what had happened to him and his brother. He, Doctor Charles Pickman, hadn't expected this to take two hours. This boy had more self-control then most other twelve year olds he'd ever worked with. He had thought that the boy was worried about his father finding out about whatever they had done. But that didn't seem to be the child's worry. No this was larger than that. There was a determined set to the boys eyes. The entire two hours he had only spoken five words: "Can I see my brother?" He had been told no, that he had to talk to them first. He hadn't talked since.

Dr. Pickman tried a different approach. "Son, we understand your scared, really we do, but we really need to know what happened. I'm sure you didn't wake up this morning with a broken leg, and I'm also sure your brother didn't wake up with his arm broken. We just want to help you, and your brother. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded. He understood very clearly what they wanted to do. He continued his death glare to the doctor. He sat on the examination table clad with only his boxers and a long-sleeved shirt. Both his jacket and his jeans had been pried off him as they had cast his leg, but he hadn't allowed them to go further. They had been surprised with his strength when he clasped both hands on his orderly and twisted the man's arm to his back without even rising from the table.

Sammy ran down the hall as fast as he had ever ran in his life. He knew how to run away from spirits and demons. But this was a different kind of fear all together. A different kind of beast all together. He ran until he came to a split in the halls. Which way should he go, left or right? He took a deep breath, where are you Dean, and released it. To the right. He just knew it.

Again, the young Winchester ran down the hall. Nurses called out to him, some even tried to grab him, but Sammy wouldn't let them. He could feel his breaths restraining , he needed to find his brother soon. He came to another split and looked both ways, like when he crossed the road. To the left, he could tell he'd be leaving the pediatric center and to the right were two more halls. Sam ran to the right. He didn't know where to go from there. He tried to sense Dean again but his unsteady breathing and his growing worry clouded any possible contact with Dean. But he had to be around there.

"Dean! Dean, where are you?"

Dean heard Sam. His eyes went wild. Dr. Pickman heard the call, too. He saw the boys reaction. "Dean?" he tried. The boy looked back at him. Then, Dean gathered all his strength and jumped off the table. He headed to the door. Dr. Pickman tried to stop him. He kicked him at the shins and the doctor gasped in pain. How much strength did this kid have?

Dean ran out into the hall. He looked around for Sam. "Sammy!" He had heard him . He had to be around there somewhere. "Sammy!"

"Dean!"

"Sammy! Where are you?" Dean tried to run towards his younger brother's voice. He could hear the young man's frantic steps towards him. He turned the corner and stopped as Sammy ran towards him. Dr. Pickman appeared behind him, but he knew it was no use now. Sam ran to Dean, who's eyes were wild again, but with joy. He picked up the young child when he was within grabbing distance. He could feel the boys tears pour onto his shoulder. Dr. Pickman wondered how the boy could support both of them on his bad leg.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked the mess of brown hair beside him. He felt the boy nod. He rubbed the boys yellow T-shirt in circular motions, it always calmed Sam with his dreams. He could tell that Sammy was having trouble breathing.

Sam was actually no longer aware of his breathing problem. He was only aware that he was once again safely in Dean's arms.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I was really scared." Dean nodded. Dr. Pickman grabbed the boy at both shoulders, just as Sara, Sammy's nurse, appeared. She looked very mad, but was taken aback by the embrace. Dr. Pickman nodded his reassurance to her and lead both boys back to Dean's room. She sighed and walked away thinking how they didn't pay her enough to be running off after kids all over the place.

Dean sat down on the exam table with Sammy in his lap. He looked a lot more peaceful now and Sam was breathing regularly again. Both boys were okay now. Dr. Pickman saw how Dean grabbed the younger boy's chin and looked into his teary eyes. He searched them for something, the doctor did not know what but the boy smile as he found it.

"There now Sammy, it's okay." Dean said. Sam smiled and grabbed his brother in a tight hug again. "Dad'll be here soon. Then, we'll go home and all of this will be a bad memory. Everything's okay." The younger boy nodded.

* * *

Tada! How you like it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! R) 


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhhhh, the sweet sounds of reviews. Warms my heart! Love to hear you love it! So, to continue the boys' torment...and you remember John, right?

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!...Sara and Dr. Chales Pickman are mine as far as I know.

* * *

The Beast

Chapter 5

By: chocolate rules

* * *

"Now that you've got your brother, care to tell me what happened?"

Dean was mad now. Now that he had his brother? Now that he had his brother he was possibly more pissed than he had started out being. Now that he had his brother, he could look into the boy's eyes and see all the fear they had implicated in them.

"No, now that I have my brother, I'm really mad." Sam raised his head and looked at Dean. He could tell where this was headed. Dr. Pickman, however, was confused beyond reason.

"Dean?" the little boy said into his shoulder.

"Now that I have my brother," Dean spat out. "You guys are in real trouble." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, Dean." Sam said softly. He grabbed both of his brother's shoulders and gave him a soft shake. Dean looked down at him. "Everything's okay, remember. Don't go making things worse." Said spoke softly, almost in a whisper, but both Dean and Dr. Pickman heard. Dean heard Sammy's worry and fear, something he didn't want to continue to cause. Dr. Pickman heard power in the young boy's voice, power over his brother. He was sure that had he not been there, the older boy would have lashed out.

Dean nodded. He grabbed Sammy's head and pressed it to his shoulder again. He looked up at the doctor. Dr. Pickman could see protective and dangerous eyes on the boy. Dean's face hadn't changed the entire time he had spent with the doctor. It was strong and confident, daring and evasive. In truth, it was a blank stare. A deadly, blank stare. When he had heard Sam calling for him it had been a different story. His face was on alarm, his body had got tense. When he had seen the little boy, his face had lit up, he had even smiled at the boy running full speed at him before scooping him up in his arms.

"What is it that you boys are so afraid to tell us?"

"Why do you have this need to know? Can't you just leave us alone?"

"You were attacked, son. That's something of great concern to us. What do you think we do when we see cases like these? We need to know what happened so that whoever hurt you pays for it."

"Dad'll take care of it." Dean stated. It wasn't a thought, the child knew. He knew that whatever came after him and his brother, his father could handle. If Dean couldn't protect Sammy, then Dad could.

There, within that statement lied the doctor's worries. Their father would take care of it. Where had their father been when the two young boys ran around at this hour of the night. He prayed that their father wasn't a drunk or a junkie. He wouldn't be able to place these two battered boys back into his care. He feared that the reason the boys didn't want to talk was that it was their father that had caused them this pain. Well, by the way they talked about him, he was sure he hadn't been the one to shot at them. That he was sure. But he could practically sense something deeper the boys weren't talking about. Something that he had done to them. Something the boys hadn't let them see yet.

Dean, the older boy, hadn't allowed anyone to take off his shirt. He had winced when he had backed away from the orderly, but other than that Dr. Pickman had no other reason to question there being any injury there. The other boy, Sammy, he hadn't let anyone take anything off of him. Dr. Pickman could tell there was something there that neither had wanted anyone to see, for no one to know.

* * *

Can you sense what's coming...R&R...love to all who do! ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh MY GOD! I love you guys! All those beautiful reviews! Wow! Thanks!

I know this has taken me a long time to update, I'm sorry, I've been and still am sick. So i decided to update now and ignore all the winter break homework I've got to do. That's how much I love you guys! Plus, that's how much I don't love homework.

I know this is like mondo short, but hey, an update's an update right?

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!...the hospital,and Nurse lady are mine as far as I know.

* * *

The Beast 

Chapter Six

By: chocolate rules

* * *

John Winchester sped into the hospital parking lot. He stomped on the break and turned off the truck and headed to the entrance. Though he'd never been in that particular hospital before, he knew how these things worked. Whatever had happened to his boys, whatever injury they had gotten to arrive there, at the look at the boys other injuries the hospital would have questions. Everyone always did. The schools and teachers always questioned him about his raising the children, a couple had even notified the authorities. But he won them back then, and he was getting them back now. He knew that his boys would be in more danger away from him. Somewhere far away where he wouldn't be allowed to protect them. Dean knew how to protect himself and his brother, he always had, but they were still after all children. He had to be there to protect them. 

He made his way over to the pediatric center by way of signs and following kids around. In five minutes, he was on the third floor of the David Bailey Memorial Hospital. He walked over to the nurses station and got the attention of the young lady staring out into space.

"Ms.? Excuse me, Ms.?" John said taping the desk in front of her. She looked startled before realizing he was standing there.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I was called here to come pick up my sons. Two boys, eight and twelve, do you know where they are?"

"Are they the one's brought in by the cops?" _The cops, _John thought. He sure hoped not. _Yeah, that had to be them. Who else could it possibly be?_

"Yeah, that's them. Where are they?" She typed something into the computer and returned to looking at John.

"They're with the doctor right now."

"Still? But they've been here over two hours! Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't tell you that. I just have to notify them that you're here."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Here we go again. They were trying to take away his boys.

* * *

Please R&R! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, this has taken a while! Don't worry though I haven't forgotten it! I'm working on a twist for it though, seeiing if I like it or I'll just go straightforward with it. I'm not sure yet. Either way, it'll have a good ending. I need all the reviews I can get though. It's not only inspiring, but a good reminder that I need to continue this. Otherwise, you guys won't find out what happened to them! And that would be a tragedy! So please Reveiw, for your own goodness. :)

* * *

The Beast

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 7

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry. I was told that no one other than the doctors were allowed to see those boys right now." She looked at John, his worry and anger growing in his eyes.

"Why? Why can't I see my children? Is something wrong with them?"

The nurse sighed, it was late at night and her shift was almost over. Those boys really should be with their father. No reason for two such kids to be out this late. Whatever they had done, she was sure that the father hadn't known of it. Maybe she would just tell this man what had happened, and maybe he'd be able to fill in all those blanks.

"Sir, you understand I'm not supposed to be telling you this?" she said leaning into him slightly. John nodded, a smile almost forming. He understood that the woman was about to tell him about his boys, something she was obviously not authorized to do. He was glad that this was one of the nice nurses he sometimes meant throughout the many cities they encounter.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Well, they were brought here, by the police. Some lady had called in a gunshot that she had heard coming from in front of her house. Woods I think Well, when she looked out her window, she saw them two boys running from the woods. Cops found them moments later and since they were hurt, they brought them here."

"Wait. They were hurt? What happened?"

"Well, the older boy had a broken leg, while the little one had a broken arm. They had a few more scratches here and there, but last I heard they weren't letting anyone take care of those."

"What, are they causing some sort of trouble?"

"No, sir. More like confusion. They aren't talking. At all. The older boy was allowed to call for you but he hasn't spoken another word since as far as I've been told. Look, I'm going to go and call the doctor, tell him you're here. Maybe they'll let you see them. I don't know sir. The cops have a lot of unanswered questions for those boys and so does the doctor. Mainly, parents aren't allowed to speak with their children until after a statement have been rendered. So as to not change it or something. So, I'm not sure when you'll be allowed to see them." John nodded. He know that. It was always the case.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it so much." She turned and dialed for Dr. Pickman.

* * *

Dr. Pickman watched as Dean and Sammy just sat there, once again in silence. It was comfortable silence for them though. He could tell. The boys didn't seem to need to speak much to each other, they seemed to understand each other through movements and simple gestures.

All three were startled by the ringing phone. On the second ring, Dr. Pickman stood to retrieve it. "Hello? This is Dr. Pickamn speaking…yes, both actually….really, when…alright, send him to my office…no, I'll meet him there…thank you."

Dr. Pickman turned back to the boys. They had seemed unfazed by the conversation.

"I'll be right back. I'll have an orderly seat in with you." Dr. Pickman stated in what he had always thought to be a commanding, no-nonsense voice. Sammy nodded and Dean looked back at him slyly.

"Just, bring our father back with you, okay?" Dean stated more than asked. Dr. Pickman made no reply as he walked out the room and told the first orderly he spotted to remain with the two brothers.

* * *

Know what you're going to do now? I'll tell you, REVIEW! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry, sooooo sorry this took so long! Really I am! I've been trying to update all my stories! But, if it helps, I oulined the story, so I know now where it's heading. The twist I was thinking about was going to be too long, so after writing out three, yea 3, chapters, I deleted it all and kept with this normal original plan. Hope you like it! Will have more soon! Promise!

* * *

The Beast

Chapter 8

by: chocolate rules

* * *

Dr. Pickman entered his office, leading John behind him. The man had agreed to talking with him after a good four minutes of trying to convince him that his sons were in fact fine, and together. 

Dr. Pickman sat in his chair. He rubbed his eyes, opening them to see the man standing in front of him, glaring.

"Sir, would you please take a seat." he said motioning towards the chairs in front of his desk. John stood still. "I have some questions, and the police have some questions. They most be answered, you understand, before they are allowed to go…"

"I understand the protocol." John said exhausted but with the needed hint of anger. He calmed himself down some and sat. "I'll answer all I can. I also understand that the questions are mainly for the boys. I can't answer for them. I have no idea where they were or what they were doing. They were supposed to be home. I assure you, my sons have no business doing anything this late at night."

"I understand, sir. But, they haven't been talking. At all. We need answers. No child their age should be out in the streets this late art night. And the gunshots! No one even knows where they came from. And then the state those boys were in: the older one, Dean, right?" John nodded. "Broken leg. And the little one, Sammy, he had a broken arm. That's all we could see. They didn't even allow for us to perform a full examination."

"They don't trust anyone." John started.

"We got that much sir, but why? We keep telling them how we're here to help them. We even tried to separate them, talk to them separately…"

"Well, there goes your first mistake, " John said. "Never separate Dean from his brother. Ever." John said with a slight smile, shaking his head. If there was one thing he knew, mainly because he'd instigated it, was that Dean always protected his brother.

"Well, we learn that the hard way, too. The younger one found his way to Dean, who has a great amount of strength and literally pushed me out of the way. Then, with his broken leg and all, he picked up the boy and walked them both back to his room."

"That's Dean. He has a lot more strength than normal, when it comes to his brother." John said, with a hint of pride. Then, he turned all business.

"I don't see, doctor…"

"Pickman, Charles Pickman." Dr. Pickman said. He rose and stretched out his hand. They hadn't even formally greeted yet.

"John Winchester." John replied, giving his hand too. "I don't see how all this that you already know is helping me any. Can you just ask your questions and let me see my sons?"

"Certainly," Dr. Pickman said, he pulled out a file from a pile on his desk He opened it and pulled a questionnaire of sorts and began asking away…

Ten minutes later, John was fed up with all the questions and all he wanted was to see his sons.

"Dr. Pickman, what exactly are we still doing here? I want to see my sons! What does it matter what grade they're in or where they were born! They're two terrified boys that want to go home!"

"Then answer me this, Mr. Winchester. What were they doing alone in the middle of the night? All you've told me is that they were to stay home, that they shouldn't be out. But they were! How come you weren't there to stop them?

* * *

Sooo? Not, such a great chapter, I know, but they had to talk and John has to get a little mad. Okay? Please review. I'll bring the boys back in the next chapter.

P.S. I don't really the kind of questions that the doctor would ask, so I just kind of cut them out. Hope that's okay! otherwise, I'd just sound stupid! lol ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Looks around to make sure no one is there to attack her. Notices all the angry readers with bats. Drops the next chapter and runs, screaming "I'm sorry, I 'm Sorry, I'm Sorry..."

* * *

Sam sat quietly in Dean's hold. One of the orderlies was sitting in Dr. Pickman's chair and flipping through a magazine. Dean knew he could make a break for it if he wanted to, but he decided to wait for his father to get there and safe them himself. He was tired and he would be sleeping right now if he could, but he needed to keep an eye out. Sam was peacefully sleeping in Dean's embrace and there was no way Dean would allow anything to disturb that. 

"Hey, kid." the orderly said. Dean looked up from watching Sam.

"Yeah," he responded quietly. The orderly took the hint and spoke his next line softly too.

"Want me to place your brother on the bed for you? So, you're legs don't get tired and all."

"No thanks, I'm fine," came Sammy's almost silent reply. Dean smiled wholeheartedly as Sam wiggled himself yet again into a comfortable position. He settled with his legs crossed hanging off the bed and his head nestled safely beneath Dean's chin. Dean shook a 'No' to the orderly and continued rubbing Sammy's back.

"Hey, Dean," said Sammy's sleepy tone.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Do you think Dad'll be mad?" Sam asked looking into Dean's eyes worriedly. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't mad, Sammy. We shouldn't of been out this late a'night. We should've stayed home and told Dad about it in the morning."

"Sorry."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I wanted to take this thing out." Dean whispered.

"But I convinced you to go," Sammy whispered back.

"That doesn't matter. Dad'll see it that way. I had to go, won't matter what you did. But don't worry about it. I bet he just wants to get us out of here."

"Yeah, I want out of here." Sammy said. He laid his head back down.

"Me too."

In Dr. Pickman's office, the two man were exchanging angry words. John was still being asked stupid questions, but no one would tell him anything else on the boys. Finally, as one cop knocked and asked when they'd be allowed to speak with the boys and said that they wouldn't without the presence of a parent, Dr. Pickman lead both men back to the brothers' room.

Dean heard his father's light footsteps growing closer. It was accompanied by two other, the Doctor's and someone else he presumed.

"Sammy, Dad's here." Sam sat up in Dean's lap and looked expectantly towards the door. He didn't see is father, but he knew that if Dean said his father was close, then his father was close. He didn't yet have what his father called the 'hunter's ear' but Dean sure did.

In a matter of seconds, the door opened to reveal Dr. Pickman followed closely by John Winchester. Sam flew off Dean's lap and into John's arms before John even entered the room. Dean, who had wasted most of his energy on finding Sammy and staying awake, had no strength to go to his father. But John came to him, once Sammy was in his arms and was clinging to his neck like he'd rather die than let go. John sat beside Dean and pulled the boy into an embrace as well. They sat there reunited at last.

* * *

Hehehe, I'm sorry I had to run like that. It's just that this is my best recived story and I don't want to disappoint! So, I try really hard on the chapters. Please understand that. 

FYI: There's like currently 50 reviews, 14 favorites, and 32 alerts on this story.I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

As always, the boys send their love...oh, yeah, and they say they'd just hate it if you all came and attack me, because they want me to end all my stories and finsh the new ones I'm starting :)

**_Please Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, okay! Now is when you tell me how much you love me! I didn't mean to update so soon, but withthose reviews I was sp graciously awarded with, I couldn't help myself. I hate to say it, but we're coming closer to the ending here! I was getting upset, cause then what would I do! But, as some of you might know, I started a new story called BEAUTIFUL INNOCENCE and it's also about wehen they were little, a little older than here, but still not in there twenties like in the show. And, I don't know, you could check that out too:)

Anyways, let me know what you think about this chappie! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

The Beast 

By: choclate rules

Chapter 10

After a few seconds, John pulled back from the embrace to view his two small boys. Dean beside his looked haggard and tired and worn out. There were a few scratches on his face and his leg was in a cast. He knew there were other injuries as well as he knew that the unshed T-shirt would not willingly reveal them. Sammy also looked like he'd been through the mill. There were stitches on his forehead and his arm was in a cast. Both boys seemed to be freezing since neither had a coat. But instead of crumpling over wit pain, his boys were strong and had held themselves together and had waited for him. They hadn't spoken a word and they had managed to reunite themselves. He had taught them well.

Sammy had stopped the silent tears and was playing with John's shirt as John ran his hands throughout his and Dean's body performing the quick inspection. Dean had winced when he'd touched his right side. His leg was an obvious obstacle and seeing as Dean still remained only in boxers and T-shirt. Sammy was in his T-shirt and jeans that John noted had ripped, but at least he had some pants on. John took another head to toe glance at the boys before giving them the 'Don't say anything' look.

"You boys okay?" he asked looking at Dean. Dean, in response looked at Sammy who gave a curt nod. He turned back to hi father and nodded for the both of them, adding a weak, tired smile. John nodded with the Winchester grin accompanying it. Then, placing a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder and his other hand stopping Sammy's consistent tugging from where he sat on John's lap, John turned his focus on the two remaining obstacle still present in the room.

"Thank you for what you've done for my sons," John said to the doctor, restraining himself from making it sound anything but sincere. "I hope they weren't too much trouble." _Though I know they were, _he thought.

"We're all here to help, Mr. Winchester. The boys were out of there element most likely," Dr. Pickman said, he too trying to sound pleasant. "No real harm done." John nodded his thanks once more. The officer cleared his throat to draw attention back to himself and the case at hand. Dean had already been watching him suspiciously. This hadn't been the cop that had picked him up and placed him in the backseat of the cop car. This was his partner.

"Mr. Winchester," repeated the officer when John had met his eyes. "If it's be no further trouble, the faster we question the boys, the sooner they'll be able to return home."

"Right," nodded John. "I'm sure they'll help you out the best they can. But, it was dark, I don't know how much they could've seen." The officer nodded his understand, but the important part was that John had given them their story - it was too dark to see.

"What do you remember?" the officer asked. He addressed both boys, but it was Dean who answered.

"We went out, Sammy wanted to play. We played basketball, by the school. We stayed out kind of late though. It got dark, real fast. And then…I took Sammy to eat something. We stayed there for like an hour. I don't really pay attention to the time, sorry." Dean said. He looked down and did a great bit on looking upset.

"That's fine, son. I just want you to remember, what attacked you? What caused them to attack?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Dean said looking up with a very convincing sad child look. "I didn't see it."

"Then, what caused all these?" he asked motioning to their casts. Dean looked down at them too.

"Well, we ran for it and feel down the hill."

"But why were you running in the first place? What was after you?"

"I don't know. I just know that something was after us and we ran."

"But, why into the forest?"

"Well…" Dean started, thinking it over for a moment before he smiled internally. "we had to chase after the basketball. We were going home and Sam was bouncing the ball. I think that a dog barked or something. It startled Sam. He dropped the ball and it bounced into the woods. We went after it."

"And then?"

"Then something came after us! Aren't you following the story!" Dean retorted a little annoyed.

"Dean." John said, a silent warning. His look told him to keep his calm and to not screw anything up. "Don't give the man attitude. Just answer the questions. Then we can all go home, alright kid." Dean nodded and returned to the 'I'm an innocent boy' talk.

"Well, I tripped. After we ran into the forest and _whoever _that was chased after us. I had quite a fall. Sammy noticed, when I screamed. And he came to looking for me. And, well I guess we're kind of clumsy or something. He tripped too. I ran to him, best I could and we got the hell out of there." Dean said, he felt his father's unapproving gaze at the word 'hell' but he didn't care.

"But, what of the gunshots? The call said that there were gunshots fired." Dean shrugged.

"While we were running, they shot at us. I don't know why. It's not like we had anything worth shooting at us for. But we kept running. Until," he said looking up at the cop. He tried to give a friendly, thankful look. "you guys came for us." and then, to continuing his 'I'm such a great little kid' act. "Thanks." The officer nodded.

"It's no problem." he put his notebook away, where he had been writing down most of Dean's responses. Then he nodded to the doctor and John as he headed towards the door. "Thank you for your cooperation. You did a great job. I really hope you and your brother are okay." Dean smiled once more and nodded as the officer and left the room.

* * *

And now you have to review! (P.B.I.Y.F.!) 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER! AND THEN I DECIDED TO EXTEND ONE PART OF THIS CHAPTER SO I CAN MAKE THE OTHER PART ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Okay, don't kill me. I'm going to stop now, so you can red and then not kill me. Enjoy and review and you can yell at me if you really really want to, cause I do kind of deserve it :) Just be kind, I'm fragile ;)

* * *

The Beast

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Dean and Sammy sat once again alone in the hospital room. Their father had been taken out to talk with the cops. The orderly had to since left, and they were alone, finally alone. At first, Sam sat beside Dean, where he had been put by his father. Both boys had been told sternly by the man that they were not to move from that table.

The doctor was outside with John trying to get the medical history of the boys. Why did they have so many bruises? And why were they so hesitant to get help? The doctor wanted, _needed_, to see the rest of the boys' bodies.

John was hesitant. If they saw the boys' bruises, there would be more trouble. Questions would be asked and he wouldn't know how to answer them. But, then if he didn't allow the boys to be seen then he wouldn't be allowed to take them. And worse yet, there would be more questions as to why he didn't let them.

"Dean?" said Sammy, looking at the silhouettes through the curtained view window of their father and doctor speaking.

"Yeah?" said Dean watching Sam.

"Whatcha think they're talking about?" asked the younger. His eyes were growing wide with worry and fear. They had been sitting alone for the greater part of the last five minutes. Dean knew what they were talking about, there really was no other topic in their current condition, but there was no need to worry Sam.

"Probably stupid doctor stuff. And they're probably bugging him about not being home. Nothing new." Dean said with a shrug. He was downplaying the situation. Sammy didn't need to know what really went on during the long talks their father would have with teachers, or guidance counselors, or doctors. He was still only eight and, though he knew that if he didn't stay quiet about their lives bad things would happen to the family, he wasn't ever told what those bad things would be.

The greater, unfortunate part was that this was nothing new. They were in this situation countless times before. And countless times Dean had the same fear and worry that were now present in Sam. And he didn't want them there. At eight _he_ had not been a child, like Sammy is. He _had_ known things. But he had decided long ago, that Sam was not going to have that burden on him. Dean would protect Sammy's innocence at all cost.

"What's taking them so long then!" retorted the impatient youngster. He started to swig his legs impatiently as he continued to watch the figures talking, their hands going wild.

"Sammy, they've been there for like five minutes…"

"Then why does it feel like forever!" And Dean had to roll his eyes. His brother was one very intuitive kid, when he wanted to be. But he was a great a brat as they come some times too.

"Just, be patient."

"But, Deeeaaaannnnn……" And his eyes rolled again.

"Sammy, just stay quiet okay. They'll be in some and then you can bother Dad instead." Dean said. He had taken his hand and covered Sammy's mouth to stop the boy's protesting. Now behind Dean's hand, Sam began to pout. And Dean internally smiled, this Sam he preferred. The one oblivious to the bad things in the world – the ones that didn't just come out at night.

Dean gave Sam a glance that he was newly starting to prefect. It said 'Don't try that kiddo' and Dean used it to try, desperately try, to get Sam to heed to his instructions. Sometimes, this didn't work and the child would continue to fuss. Luckily, however, this time Sam settled and even stopped fidgeting. And Dean was relieved. At least for a few moments.

"He _is_ coming back, right?" Sam asked. The gaze that had started to linger returned to the figures. They took mote of the seemedly heated conversation.

"Yes, Sammy." Dean said gently. He has his own fears and worries on the subject, but he couldn't let them register into the little boy at his side. "He's coming back." He added more to himself.

Sam turned his unsure eyes towards Dean now. It was the same look he received when their father would go to a hunt alone and Sam would question if he'd come back to them.

Dean gave his brother a soft smile and reached over ruffling the younger's hair. "Everything's fine, kiddo."

Sam moved away from his brother's hand and lightly punched him as a reply. An old canter of there's, but his heart wasn't in it. There was something about being in a hospital that didn't make Sam want to play around.

Dean noticed his brother's unease and this time took his hands and brought to boy closer to him. Sam turned to his brother and, for the second time that night, grabbed on for dear life. Dean had already said everything that he could to the boy. He wanted to stare into Sam and make him _know_ everything would be okay. He could do it too, if he was so sure himself.

So he did the little he knew how to do. He held his brother and told him not to worry. That they were fine and that their father was right outside the door. That they were still together, still a family.

* * *

Tried to make this a little long, and mainly about how the boys were scared. Hope you liked it. ;)

Review!

(Will try and update sooner . Hehehehehe, hope that's okay !)


	12. Chapter 12

A/ N:

Super Sorry!

Well guys here it is! I'll right at the end!

* * *

The Beast

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 12

* * *

"I told you already! You're not coming anywhere near me!" Dean yelled at the doctor. He was standing in the examine room's corner backing away from Dr. Pickman. The good doctor had entered a few moments ago and told the boys that he was going to give them a once over and that then they'd be able to go home.

"Son, you need to let me help you. I can tell you're in a lot of pain. That leg can't be the only thing that's hurting."

"It's not hurting! I'm fine! And I'll be especially fine if you leave me alone and let us go home!" Dean yelled out again. He held on tighter to Sammy who he had in a protective grasp in front of him.

"And I will, Dean, as soon as I can give the all-clear." Dr. Pickman repeated. He was staring once again to loss his nerve on the kid. He had spent all too many hours with them. However, he quickly learned that informing them of this would not give hi, their sympathy in the slightest. It increased the elder's ignorance as he proclaimed that if he had better this to do that he should "get the hell to it."

"I'm giving you the all clear! We're fine! Now back the hell off!" Dean yelled again. He was certainly not the little kid that had spoken with the police officers mere minutes ago. Nor was he the shattered youth from hours prior that only asked to know the whereabouts of his brother. This was the protective, well _man, _that held the hidden power needed to push him away or pick up the smaller child.

"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you, or your brother. I just need to make sure that you're okay. I can see the other bruises on the both of you. Just let me look them over and then…"

"Then what? Then you'll happily hand us back to our father? Or what then everything will be peachy clear and you'll see the light and let us leave with a 'Just watch your step next time!' ? What do you take me for? I know what's going on! And you're not coming any closer!" Dean yelled even louder this time.

Sammy, who still had no idea what was going on, tensed beneath his brother's hold. He didn't understand what or why Dean was so angry. He had no problem showing the doctor the rest of the bruise. He had said that their father had been okay with it. If their Dad was okay with it, why was Dean fussing about it so much?

Though he didn't understand, he had lived long enough to know to trust Dean's instincts. If his instincts were telling him that they couldn't show the doctor anything else, than there was no way that Sammy was going to show them. Not until Dean gave him the go ahead anyway.

Dean could feel his brother shaking. He thought that maybe he was shaking too. He had leapt off the table, taking Sammy with him, once the doctor had entered. John hadn't entered. He had been sent to handle some 'paper work'. Or at least that's what the bad doctor had said.

"Dean?" the little said. The unshed tears were evident to the doctor and he worried why they were so frightened. He worked in the pediatrics ward, so it wasn't like he'd never seen scared kids before. But Dean wasn't some scared kid. He had already proven that. Sammy seemed to go off on Dean's moods, so he wasn't one to be labeled a scaredy-cat either. But there had to be something that was triggering this response.

"It's okay Sammy. He's not getting any closer." And Dean's tone left no argument that he wouldn't carry out any means possible to ensure that very thing.

As luck would have it, just at that minute, John entered the room. Instantly, he felt the tension in the room. Once he entered, he saw the sight of his two sons and the doctor. His youngest was pale with fear and Dean was in his overprotective stance. The doctor seemed to be having a hard time getting to them. Dean seemed to be proving to be more than the poor doc could handle.

"Dean." John said calming. He didn't wish to alarm his boys. Their attention immediately went to him. Dr. Pickman too turned and looked, pleadingly, to the oldest Winchester alpha male.

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled. He would have taken off and leapt once more to his father had Dean's grip not held him in place. The way Dean saw it, Sam would have to pass by the doctor to get to their father and he wasn't about to allow that.

"Mr. Winchester." Dr. Pickman said with relief. He stood up from his kneeled position a few feet in front of the boys. "I'm glad you're back. I was just trying to get your sons too…" but he never got to finish since Sammy, who seemed to become very vocal in the moment, interrupted.

"Daddy! He's trying to look at the rest of us! He's getting to close! Make him back off!"

John met his youngest eyes. As he suspected, he was met with fear and uncertainty. Dean's features had yet to change from his blank, expressionless gaze.

Dr. Pickman turned back to look at the boys as Sammy spoke. Once he had met Sammy's eyes, Sammy turned around and gripped tightly to Dean's shirt in the back. Dean's hands then went to Sam's back and head, grasping the shirt and caressing the hair. His eyes became darker before John's very eyes. As Dean stared at the doctor in response, John stepped forward until he was crouched before his sons. Sensing a presence, Sam had tightened his hold on Dean and Dean had not looked away from the doctor.

"Hey, Sammy." John said. Sam's head turned in response, but he still didn't let go of Dean. "Why you say that, son?"

"Dean," was all Sammy said before he buried his face back into his brother's shirt.

John looked over his shoulder and at the doctor. With his eyes, he pleaded for the man to give him a few minutes with the boys. He had already agreed that the boys get the full check up. However, he had warned the man that his sons wouldn't like it. He had even told him that they might get a little violent and that he should defiantly not try to separate them. Apparently, the man had not heard a word John had said. Had he taken any longer, John was sure that the man would have had to answer to more than a shove from Dean.

Dr. Pickman nodded. He turned and stepped just outside the door, leaving it open. A nurse walked over to him, seeing as he wasn't busy at the moment and gave him some charts to look over.

"Boys, you have to let him examine you."

Both their eyes clashed with his. Sam held tighter to Dean. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"Dad, I want to go home." Sammy said. John reached over and rubbed Sammy's head from above Dean's hand, taking Dean's hand with his when he took it away. He pulled Dean, and effectively Sam, towards him.

"I know you, kiddo. But they won't let you boys leave until they're sure that you're okay."

"Are they going to…?" Dean asked softly. The worry was now evident in his eyes.

"No Dean, they're not going to. They just want to look you over, I promise. I'll be right here, the whole time. "

"You promise?" Sammy asked. He half held onto Dean now and was half turned to look at John.

"You bet I do."

Sammy looked over to Dean, who was looking between John and the shadow of the doctor that was still by the door. He looked down at Sammy and smiled.

_You want to do this, _his eyes asked the younger. Sam blinked.

_Yeah, it's okay._

_Okay then. Let's get this over with._

Dean looked back towards John and smiled. John was watching the silent exchange. He had seen already first hand how the two seemed to communicate and was no way nearer to understand it.

Dean nodded.

* * *

A/N 2: Soooo, how's everyone! Family good? Yeah great! Sheeppish conversation to distract the VERY MAD readers

So, yeah if youhaven't yet heard, computer went haywire! and then my internet died! But everythings okay now!

Major reason why this took so long: Well, this is the second to last chapter. Yes, there's only one left:'(

That makes me so sad! This has been my best recieved fic! Now what am I going to do without it! But everyone's bugging me to finish this up already, especially me! LoL and I got inspired I guess and here it is! It took me a while... but I finished this! And hopefully I'll finish the story within the week posting it by next tuesday or something. I don't know...but it'll get finished. I have way, way too many stoies right now that I want to fish and some I have completly abandon, so THE BEAST MUST COME TO AN END! Tragic I know!

**IF THIS IS THE ONLY THING YOU READ THAT'S OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: I should call this Author's Sad Note. Why? Because this is sadly the last chapter of the Beast. It was one of my first and now it's over! I have moved on and I have to finish other fics, but this one was so very well recieved that I'm so sad to see it go:'( But, it had to happen and everyone wanted it so badly, that I had to give in!

So, other than this being yet another thank you to my wonderful beta, **sokerfreek922**, I want to thank you all that have this in your favorites and in your alerts!

Um, Everytime that I put **THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**, that's like a divider. Putting the made it easier to let it sink in :'(.

And finally, sorry for the wait.. and for the longer wait that might occur on the other fics. I hope this helps everyone through Thursday!

* * *

It took some time and prying, but both of the boys were checked over. Dean was first, and needless to say he didn't cooperate. If the doctor couldn't reach it, then Dean was in no position to help him out. John warned him to and so Dean did. Well, he stopped twisting away which was very helpful. 

Sam was checked over next. Dr. Pickman's every move was under the watchful eye of the said Dean Winchester. Every whimper that came from having the doctor poking at a bruise would have Dean raised a few inches from his chair. But, since Sam made it through without crying or calling out his name, than no harm was really done in Dean's mind.

Sam was quickly returned to Dean as Dr. Pickman sat down to begin the damn questionnaire. Before he even cleared his throat, Dean rolled his eyes and flat out told whatever the hell came into his mind to get them the hell out of there faster. Of course, he didn't say this since John was right there besides them and he wasn't stupid enough to risk cursing in front of his father.

"Listen, they're just from fighting." Dean said quickly. Dr. Pickman looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Fighting who Dean?"

"Kids in school." Dean said with a shrug.

"These kids beat up on you?"

"No. Well, yeah. But I didn't start it."

"Oh, so how is it that they beat you up? Someone had to start it."

"Well, they did. On Sammy. That's his bruises. I beat them up for it."

"So, what about your bruises Dean?"

Dean was silent for a second. Ok, he might have just blown his story. And his father was certainly going to remind him of why a plan ahead of time was of value. But that was only if they all made it out of there together.

"Well, the kids weren't just going to stand there and take it." _Yeah Dean, _he thought to himself. _Smooth._

"And how did you come across this fight?"

"Sammy and I go to the same school. I saw it." And it was true. Sam was eight and in the second grade. Dean was twelve and in the sixth grade. In their current town, kindergarten to eighth grade was all in the same building.

Dr. Pickman stared at Dean for a second. Then, he looked at the battered family and decided something. He had no real need to pry. He could tell, just by the way that the boys were around the man, that he caused them no harm. The boys were an ornery pair, especially Dean. He probably got into too many things and some things that he probably wasn't allowed to do. Sam's injuries were more curious. Mainly, they were not as bad as his brother's but they seemed worse than the boy's personality showed. He didn't seem like the type of kid that would start any kind of trouble.

Dr. Pickman nodded his head. He wrote down how the injuries were minimal and already healed. He checked off the released box on both files.

"Alright boys, you're free to go." Dean and Sammy shared a look of content and relief. "But, you mind your father. You boys shouldn't be out this late. It's a different world at night. Bad things come out. I know you feel pretty big Dean, but there are still a lot of things you don't understand at you're age. The two of you should learn to be more careful. The night is for sleep, not basketball games."

Dean and Sammy shared another look. This time, they were smiling. Goodness gracious, if this man only knew.

* * *

Sam is nestled in John's arms and Dean is walking besides them with his crutches. They are leaving the hospital and heading towards John's priced Chevy Impala. Sammy is asleep before he hits the back seat. Dean props himself into the front seat. John drives them back home. All is right in their lives again. 

Dean wakes up with the sun in his eyes. He feels the warm presence of Sammy at his side and can't help but wonder if it was all a dream. It could be a dream. Dreams feel real sometimes.

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

As Dean tries to get up, the weight of the cast and the pain of his other bruises overwhelm him. It was most certainly not a dream.

He manages to wiggle away from Sammy and not cause him to stir. Luckily, the boy still doesn't possess the hunter skills that would tell him that there was movement about. Or maybe he just slept deeply when he was with him, Dean wasn't sure. He got out of bed and saw the crutches propped up beside the door, leaning on the dresser there, within Dean's reach.

Still sleepy, the twelve year old made his slow journey towards the hallway bathroom. Once in the hall, he heard the unmistakable noises of his father's breathing in his own room. Dean could tell that John wasn't asleep and was most likely preparing himself for the upcoming day.

Oh, Goodness! What were they going to be doing today? _Well_, he thought, _Dad still has to get that thing that came after us. Which means he's gonna wanna talk about last night. Which means he's gonna get mad. _Which most definitely means Dean's not going to like the next few days. _Great!_

He left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Figuring that John would be really pissed with him, he thought he'd try and make it a good morning and make them all breakfast. However, he did have just the one leg working full force, so it wasn't like he was going to be doing more than coffee and toast. But, it's supposed to be the thought that counts right?

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

Ten minutes later, Dean was satisfied with the minimal breakfast that he could make. He heard John's door open and his father walking towards him in the kitchen. Dean braced himself for whatever it was that John was going to lash out. Usually, John wouldn't bother with any kind of punishment giving before breakfast. But, it wasn't everyday that the boys would sneak out just to get themselves caught. 

"Hey, Dean." John voice rang through the small kitchen. It was still full of sleep and worry. His eyes looked over Dean and he shook his head at the boy's condition. Since he hadn't really had the time to check them over the previous night, John was actually pretty amazed that Dean had the strength to walk around after only four or five hours of sleep.

"Hey, Dad." Dean's small voice responded. And John did a double take as his faithful soldier looked so, juvenile at the moment. The way the boy acted, it was sometimes hard to remember he was still just a child.

"How you feeling?" John asked as he stepped further into the kitchen. Looking behind Dean, he could see the breakfast that the boy had prepared.

"M'kay," Dean automatically responded. It had been a few years since he had really allowed himself to show pain in front of his father. Last night had been way too late and everything was falling apart and Dean knew what could have happened. Yesterday, Dean could show some pain, some fear.

"I'm surprised you're up and about this early." John said truthfully. For anything other than a hunt, it was near to impossible to get the boy up without some sort of threat. It was usually Sammy that woke early and was ready for the day.

"Yeah," Dean said. He was still expecting his father to start ratting on him. John seemed to notice this, his sons far and distanced behavior was typical of when he was surely in trouble. However, he really couldn't be that mad after all that worrying the previous night.

"Dean, take it easy. I'm not mad at you." Strange look. "Okay," John started again with a sigh. Dean didn't make things easy much. "I'm not _that_ mad at you. I'm not too happy that you two left when you were told to stay home. But, I'm glad everything turned out okay."

John headed to the small table behind Dean that held the food and took a seat. He waited a few seconds as Dean turned around and joined him. Before he can start to talk, Dean starts rambling off.

"I know we shouldn't have gone out, Dad. I'm sorry. It's just..."Dean stops, he can't think of a way to explain to his father why they left. He looks up and meets John's questioning and concerned glance. But how's he supposed to explain that they left because Sammy had had a _feeling_. "It's not Sammy's fault." Dean says softly.

As always, John figures the older boy is just protecting his brother. Usually, Dean said that when it was Sammy's fault. However, he couldn't see how any of this had been the young child's fault. His initial thoughts were that Dean was the eldest and should be able to handle the demanding eight year old. However, the look and guilt radiating from the preteen gave John the feeling that maybe it wasn't Dean's fault.

And that would be a first for him, since the boy always seemed to cause trouble.

Again, just as John was about the talk, the unmistakable noises of the youngest Winchester rising for the day were heard.

"We'll talk more later, okay son?" John offered as Sammy appeared in the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Dean said with a small nod.

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

Sammy walked over to the table between his father and brother. He grabbed a piece of toast with his good hand and started nibbling on a corner. The two elder Winchesters watched as the young one started to eat and seemed all but ignorant of what was occurring. Half way through his toast he looked over to his father and leaned back into Dean.

"Daddy? Are we in trouble?" he asked innocently. Okay, he so knew that they were and he so knew that he probably should remain silent, but he was Sammy. Being the youngest didn't only mean annoying Dean, it meant being able to look adorable and innocent and ask stupid questions you already knew the answers to.

"Yeah, Sammy. You boys _are_ in trouble. But, not right now, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Sammy said with a smile. He shoved the rest of the toast into his mouth and all three slowly began to eat.

Breakfast was spent mostly in silence. It had taken roughly ten minutes, but Dean did get Sammy to sit in his own seat instead of on _his_ lap. John got up and made more toast along with some scrambled eggs and a few pieces of bacon.

After breakfast, Dean made to get the dishes, but was stopped by John who pointed out that he couldn't balance both the plates and his crutches. So instead, Sammy had to do the dishes. Or rather he placed them all in the sink, dumped some soap on them and left the faucet running. Then he joined his brother on the couch in the living room.

After turning off the faucet, John joined his boys in the living room. Dean turned off the TV as soon as his father appeared in the room and elbowed Sammy to not complain.

"So boys, here's what we're going to do." John started as he sat on the small coffee table in order to see both of his boys. Both his sons' eyes locked with his and he knew he had all their attention. "You're going to tell me what happened yesterday, what _really_ attacked you and then I'm going to go out and kill it. Meanwhile, you two start packing up; we're fine here for the most part. We can leave in the morning." Surprisingly enough, he was met with two sets of nodding heads. "Okay then," John said and he stood up from the table and headed into the dining room once again. Knowingly, both boys followed.

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

Half of the dining table was filled with Johns work while the other half was where they actually got to eats. John went and sat down on the opposite sat of where he had sat down to eat.

The boys sat down where they were sitting before, Dean directly in front of john and Sammy squirming to his right. John pulled out his 'child approved' papers and handed them off to Dean.

"So, boys, tell me what you saw."

John left some two hours later. With both of the boys' description he was certain that what had attacked them had been the same thing that he was hunting.

* * *

Within ten minutes of hearing the Impala purr away, Dean was pulling on his coat and tossing Sammy's to him. 

"What are you doing Dean?" the eight-year-old asked. He looked at his coat skeptically as he watched his brother shrug into his.

"What's it look like _we're_ doing?" Dean replied quickly. There was no venom in his voice, there never was when he talked with Sammy, but the boy still looked at him strangely.

"We're not supposed to go out, Dean. We're already in trouble."

"I know that Sammy…"

"Then what are you thinking! Dad didn't ground us just cause he went to get that thing. If he comes back and we're not here…"

"Then we better hurry." Dean said in his commanding voice. He then opened the door and hopped his way out the house, Sammy quickly at his heels.

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

It was a Thursday and everyone was either working or in school. There had been no reason for the brothers to go to school that day since they were just going to leave the next day.

The entire time, Sammy kept asking where they were going. Dean kept ignoring him and Sammy threatened to turn right back around and head home. He said he'd wait until Daddy got home and then he'd rat on him. But he kept on walking beside Dean nonetheless.

After three or four blocks, they turned a corner to the right and then Sammy began to panic some.

"Dean?" he asked as they neared the clearing they had been at the previous night.

"It's not here anymore, Sammy. 'Member, Dad went after it."

"But, what if Daddy's here too! Then, we're dead, Dean. We should go back right now before he sees us." And Sammy stopped walking, but Dean continued.

"Do you see the Chevy?" Dean asked rhetorically. And then Sammy was besides him once again.

"Dean, what are we doing here again? What if that lady sees us? What if she calls the cops?"

"I'll tell them that we came back for the basketball." And even that made sense to Sammy.

"But, we have none." Sammy pointed out.

"So, we'll just say that some kids must have seen it on their way to school and taken it. No biggie."

"But why _are_ we here, Dean?"

Okay, so the kid wasn't going to make this easy on him. For the last twenty minutes, all he had done was talk none stop and well, they were almost there, so might as well tell him now.

"Do you realize how much trouble we're going to be in if someone sees that gun? We said that the guys ran off. But, _we_ were spotted by the mailbox. If the mailman reports the gun…" And he left the ending of that message unsaid. Sammy was a smart kid and his light lit up in understanding.

"So, we've got to get the gun back, right." He stated again not really asking anymore. "Okay, then let's go." And he led the way to the mailbox.

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

It was riskier now in the daylight, but it had to be done. With his cast preventing him from properly kneeling down, it was also very uncomfortable and made the whole lock picking ordeal that much harder.

He was almost done when he felt an upcoming presence.

Dean whipped around and stood protectively in front of both Sammy and his handiwork. The mailman gave the boys a questioning look to them.

"Morning boys," he said friendly to them as he continued to walk towards the awaiting mailbox.

"Morning, sir." They both responded.

The mailman, whose nametag said was named Peter, looked them over and nodded towards both their casts.

"You boys' okay there?"

"Yes sir" Sammy responded quickly.

"We were in an accident." Dean said quickly before the man asked. People usually understood that kids didn't like to talk about things like accidents and deaths.

"Well, I hope everything's alright." He said stopping now right in front of them. Both boys looked up to the taller man but neither budged.

"You boys think I can get the mail for today?"

"What's the point, it'll be here tomorrow too." Sammy said in an uncharacteristic tone. Very Dean like.

"Well," he started kneeling down in front of them. "Since they pay me to, I would kind of; like to get my money's worth for the day." He said with a wink. Peter liked kids, they were always so marveled by the 'costume' and the whole through rain and sleet and snow and hail thing.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"We got to stay home after the accident." Dean said. He was going full fledged kid mode on this guy. He needed to get that gun back. There was no way that this guy could see it. He'd involve the cops. And then, if his father found out that he lost a gun, he'd tear him a new one.

"Oh well then, that sounds to me like someone should be resting at home." He said giving them the patent grown up stern look. The one that meant 'you're doing something wrong and you've been caught.'

Except that they hadn't yet really been caught.

"I wanted to go outside." Sammy said.

"Well, doesn't seem like there was much you could do, with one arm and all." Peter said pointing to little boy's arm.

"Yeah, I guess." Sammy said looking down to his arm in disgust.

"But, the air's a whole lot better out here, anyway. Besides, my teacher's always saying how we should get out more and enjoy the outdoors. She says kids our age spend way too much time in front of TVs and videogames." Dean added.

"Well, that's true, but you shouldn't be out alone."

"Well, we're not really. Dad's out buying some food and we're going home cause there's nothing to do anyway."

Peter stood up and brushed off his shorts and knees. He proceeded to pick up his mail bag and started to take those final steps towards the mailbox.

"Sounds to me like you should be heading off then. I'd hate to be your father and not find you there when he gets back. He'll be worried sick."

"Yeah, you're right." And for the first time in his young life, Dean wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get out of this mess. "I guess we should be going then." He said unsurely.

Dean looked down at Sammy who met his gaze questioningly. _Just leave?_ They couldn't just leave. Not with that gun there. Not with that man knowing how they looked now.

"Well, you boys have a good day now and take care."

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

They started to slowly walk away towards the direction they had come from. Dean nudging Sam to pick up his tools and then once they were half way down the block they turned back around.

Peter kneeled down, opening his bag, and unlocking the mailbox. The boys held their breath. The man pulled out the bag and letter. He set them both aside and pulled out the letters and postcards and placed them in his bag. Then, he locked the box again and picked up the bag. Once again the boys held their breaths as the mailman opened the bag.

Even from where they were standing, the brothers could hear the stream of questions and curses coming from the man.

Then he looked up and locked eyes with them.

Instinctively, Dean felt around his waist for a nonexistent weapon.

"You boys! Come back here!" But they remained where they were. Peter looked down at the bag in question and then began walking towards them.

Dean's instincts told him to run. However, he also knew that he had a casted leg and crutches and Sammy to worry about. So, instead, he started to think up a way out of this. Hopefully, with his gun.

He was not two feet in front of them and Dean hadn't thought of anything.

"You boys know something of this?" Silence. "What is a gun doing in the mailbox?" his tone was soft and not alarming and meant to be friendly. This was more frightening than anything else.

"What do you boys know about this?" the question came again, this time a little more forceful. "Listen, I understand that you might be scared, but if something is wrong, I can try and help you."

Dean felt Sammy's gaze on him and he risked turning his eyes to the boy for a second. Locking eyes with him would give him enough reassurance.

"We…it's…" But Dean couldn't get anything out. Peter just starred at them. He didn't need to be a genius to know that these two knew about the weapon in question. He did need to know what it was they knew though.

Suddenly, the man backed off some and took in their appearance. A knowing and understanding flash passed through his eyes. Dean felt frozen as he feared that even after last night's ordeal, this man would find fault and question their father. Somehow find a way to split them.

But none of that happened.

"Is this yours?" the man asked Dean. Dean was about to roll of some lie but Peter held up his hand. "Don't lie, son. I know it's yours. And, I think I know why you need it." And both boys stood frozen, defiantly not breathing.

Besides him, Sammy started to tremble. Dean fought he urge to wrap an arm around the boy and maintain his clench on the crutches.

"Yes sir," he found himself saying. It was soft, barely a whisper which Dean doubted anyone but his and his father's trained ears could hear. But, the mailman smiled at him nonetheless.

"I thought so kiddo." And he handed the plastic bag towards Dean. Dean looked at it for a moment before looking up to the man again. "Better get on home before your daddy sees your missing." He added with a wink.

"You're just going to hand this back to me?" Dean asked skeptically, still not taking hold of the enclosed weapon.

"Yes, I am. Long as you promise to be more careful next time."

"I…I promise." Dean said and his right hand left the crutch handle as he slowly reached for the bag.

"Good," the mailman said as Dean's fingers entwined with the concealed weapon. "You look like a man that's true to his word. Run along and take care of yourself… And be more careful next time…"

"Yes sir." Dean said. He turned to Sammy and smiled. "Come on kiddo; let's go home before Dad notices."

**THE BEAST FINAL CHAPTER**

As they walked away, Dean could almost swear he heard in a soft, catlike whisper that he was certain only he and his father would be able to hear '_Who knows maybe next time you won't get away so luck.'_

As he turned around he noticed that not only was the mailman gone, but there was a mail truck slowing down besides the mailbox.

* * *

**It has finally ended. I'm like totally devestated! Drop a line (nine more reviews and this gets to be 100:) ) and then, well you read the last line ;-D**


End file.
